


When We're Both Cats

by JoiningJoice



Series: SouRin Week 2016 [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bit of a mind trip, Cried writing this, Heavy Angst, M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, SouRin Week, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/pseuds/JoiningJoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[SouRin Week] Day 1: Paper - Never Met<br/><i> - Non l'ho salutato. -</i><br/><i>Sua madre non distoglie lo sguardo dalla strada. - Chi, tesoro? -</i><br/><i>- Rin. - Mormora in risposta. È un nome estraneo; aggrotta le sopracciglia, tentando di ricordare chi sia Rin e come mai l'idea di non avergli detto addio lo faccia sentire così terribilmente vuoto. - Il...il figlio dei Matsuoka. -</i><br/><i>Ora sua madre si volta, preoccupata. - Ti stai confondendo, tesoro. I Matsuoka hanno solo una bambina. Gou. -</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	When We're Both Cats

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0QM1QdRpFxU

\- Sousuke. -

Un sussurro gentile e alito caldo contro il suo collo. Sousuke si agita appena nel sonno, muovendo il naso come per scacciare via qualcosa di fastidioso.

\- Sousuke, apri gli occhi. -

Una mano scende dal suo petto al suo bacino, e Sousuke sorride ad occhi chiusi nel sentire labbra calde posarsi sul suo collo e baciarlo lentamente. Conosce quella voce. Conosce quel tocco. Ritira appena le gambe che sono sfuggite alle coperte e hanno iniziato ad accusare il freddo, pregando in silenzio di poter rimanere il più a lungo possibile avvolto dal calore che il corpo accanto al suo gli dona molto più del tessuto.

Perchè dovrebbe alzarsi? Non ha nessun motivo per sottrarsi a quel piacere, alla mano che lo carezza maliziosa, giocando con l'elastico dei suoi pantaloni. Non c'è ragione per andarsene.

Poi la mano si allontana. Sente ancora l'altro corpo accanto a sé – ma è freddo, è diverso, è sbagliato. Tutt'a un tratto sa per quale motivo dovrebbe alzarsi e allontanarsi il più rapidamente possibile da quel letto.

Conosce la voce che sussurra il suo nome, ma non conosce la persona a cui appartiene.

\- Apri gli occhi. -

 

_When we're both cats_

 

 

\- ...davvero un peccato che ve ne andiate. -

Sousuke si concentra sulla sfida in corso. Preme i tasti della sua console portatile con una forza non necessaria, così tanta che per un momento il gameboy del ragazzino che sta sfidando sembra cadergli dalle mani.

\- Ehi, Sousuke, sta attento! -

\- Sì, scusa. -

La signora Matsuoka è venuta a salutare i suoi genitori. È una bella donna, con un viso dolce e segnato dalla fatica del lavoro. La bambina che tiene in braccio cerca di scivolare via dalla sua presa, attratta dai suoni provenienti dalla console di Sousuke, ma lei è pronta a risistemarsela in braccio.

\- Non è stata davvero una nostra scelta. - Spiega la mamma di Sousuke, con uno scatolone tra le braccia. - Shouzou ha insistito che ci trasferissimo a Tokyo con lui. Gli piace fingersi burbero, ma non sopporta l'idea di stare lontano dalla sua famiglia. E sono parole sue... -

Le due donne ridono. L'ultimo pokemon del team del suo avversario crolla senza forze, e il bambino emette un suono annoiato che fa sorridere Sousuke.

\- Sano è un paesino, spero solo che Sousuke si trovi bene in una città grande e caotica come Tokyo... - Sua madre solleva il polso al volto, controlla l'orologio. La sua mano si chiude a coppa attorno alla bocca e chiama il suo nome; è ora di andare. Sousuke scollega il cavo che connette il suo gameboy a quello del vicino di casa e si alza in piedi.

Il bambino gli sorride. Sono compagni di scuola, ma non si conoscono al punto da renderlo un addio commovente. Si scambiano comunque un saluto, mentre scappa verso casa sua dall'altra parte della strada.

\- Divertiti a Tokyo! Manda una cartolina a scuola! -

Sousuke annuisce e ricambia il saluto. - Lo farò! - Promette.

Sale in macchina e allaccia la cintura di sicurezza, aspettando che sua mamma finisca di salutare la signora Matsuoka e sprimacciare le guanciotte alla piccola Gou. Lo raggiunge dopo due minuti, solo lievemente agitata.

\- Hai salutato Takeru? -

\- Sì. Abbiamo fatto anche in tempo a finire la partita. -

\- Ottimo. - Sorride. Avvia il motore, e la sua espressione raggiante si incupice appena. - La signora Matsuoka ha ragione. Sano e Tokyo sono due mondi completamente diversi. -

Sousuke annuisce anche a lei, non troppo preoccupato. Quel trasloco gli scivola addosso come acqua; non c'è nulla che lo lega troppo a quel quartiere, a quella scuola: in un anno non ha fatto in tempo a farsi poi così tanti amici.

Sua madre posa una mano sui suoi capelli e li carezza dolcemente. - Ma ci troveremo bene, vedrai. -

Sousuke non risponde; la macchina si sta allontanando dalla sua casa, e lui si volta a guardarla provando sensazioni a cui non riesce a dare un nome. Insoddisfazione, forse; forse rimpianto.

\- Non l'ho salutato. -

Sua madre non distoglie lo sguardo dalla strada. - Chi, tesoro? -

\- Rin. - Mormora in risposta. È un nome estraneo; aggrotta le sopracciglia, tentando di ricordare chi sia Rin e come mai l'idea di non avergli detto addio lo faccia sentire così terribilmente vuoto. - Il...il figlio dei Matsuoka. -

Ora sua madre si volta, preoccupata. - Ti stai confondendo, tesoro. I Matsuoka hanno solo una bambina. Gou. -

Sousuke fa per protestare, ma qualcosa lo ferma. È vero. Gou è l'unica bambina che abbia mai visto in quella casa, quella accanto alla sua. Gou è figlia unica. E allora perchè Rin è lì, una macchia senza volto e senza voce presente in gran parte dei suoi ricordi?

Sua mamma continua a lanciargli occhiate nervose. Dev'essere perchè sta piangendo; non vuole piangere, ma Rin gli manca. Gli manca terribilmente.

\- Hai sonno. - Decreta. Carezza un'altra volta la sua testa. - Reclina il sedile e prova a dormire, ti va? -

Sousuke annuisce, fa come gli ha consigliato; ma il sonno tarda ad arrivare – e quando arriva è agitato, costellato di incubi. C'è Rin, sempre Rin, che non ha volto e non ha voce e non ha corpo e lo insegue e gioca con lui. C'è una piscina piena di petali di ciliegio, c'è il rumore forte della turbina di un aereo.

Fa freddo. Sua mamma si è dimenticata di coprirlo.

\- Siamo arrivati, Sousuke. - La voce gentile di sua madre si sovrappone a quella di uno sconosciuto. - Apri gli occhi. -

 

*

 

\- Yamazaki-senpai, vuoi partecipare alla staffetta? -

Sousuke posa le bacchette sul bento che ha per pranzo e fissa storto il ragazzo che ha posato le mani sul suo banco. È uno dei primini, ovviamente; nessun altro della squadra di nuoto avrebbe osato fargli una domanda così stupida.

\- Non nuoto nelle staffette. -

Il ragazzo in questione emette un verso dispiaciuto e si volta verso i due amici che l'hanno mandato avanti, sollevando le spalle come se Sousuke non fosse esattamente lì ad assistere a quella scenata. Finge di non vederli voltandosi verso la finestra e fissando la piscina allo scoperto della sua scuola media.

\- Y-yamazaki-senpai. - Torna a guardare il kohai, che si china in maniera assolutamente non necessaria per scusarsi. - Non volevamo disturbarti. È stato Hoshimoto a dirmi di chiedertelo. -

Indica uno dei due ragazzi alle sue spalle e questo distoglie lo sguardo, in imbarazzo. - Solo perchè non sapevo che fosse vero che non nuota nelle staffette. -

\- Ora lo sai. - Borbotta. Torna a mangiare, ma Hoshimoto non si allontana; sembra ancora più determinato, semmai. Strano che non si sia fatto avanti lui a fare quella richiesta.

\- Yamazaki-senpai, perchè non nuoti le staffette? -

_“Sousuke, perchè non nuoti nelle staffette?”_

 

Le bacchette cadono sulla scatola del bento, poi sul banco. È un riflesso involontario: gli succede ogni volta che sente quella voce. Per un istante soltanto è tentato di cacciare indietro la nausea premendo il palmo della mano contro le labbra serrate, ma non vuole che i tre ragazzini notino quanto è a disagio con quella domand; è da stupidi.

Non nuota nelle staffette perchè le nuotava Rin; ovunque fosse, e chiunque fosse. Forse non esisteva – dopo sette anni dalla prima volta in cui quel nome era spuntato nei suoi ricordi non l'aveva ancora scoperto – e forse era solo un amico immaginario particolarmente tangibile, ma Sousuke sapeva che fosse così. Era il ricordo di Rin che nuotava ad averlo spinto a iscriversi a un club di nuoto a neanche un mese dal suo arrivo a Tokyo; e nonostante il suo volto fosse appena definito e la sua voce solamente un sussurro distante, Sousuke lo sentiva accanto a sé ogni volta che era in acqua. Era strano da spiegare, praticamente impossibile; ci aveva provato, e lo avevano quasi preso per pazzo.

Non nuotava nelle staffette perchè le nuotava Rin, e farlo senza di lui sarebbe sembrato quasi un insulto alla sua memoria. E nuotava da solo perchè sentirlo accanto a sé avrebbe dovuto terrorizzarlo, ma riusciva solamente a confortarlo.

Ingoia a forza il boccone che ha messo in bocca prima di essere assalito dalla nausea e si volta verso Hoshimoto.

\- Non sono bravo col gioco di squadra. - Borbotta. - Non voglio che il mio risultato dipenda dal talento di qualcun altro. -

Rin gli sussurrava di andarci piano e non esagerare con gli allenamenti.

Rin non esisteva, ma era la presenza più reale che Sousuke avesse nella sua vita. Più forte di quella di qualunque compagno; più utile di quella di qualunque insegnante.

Rin era l'unico per cui avrebbe mai potuto considerare di nuotare una staffetta, probabilmente. E forse era anche l'unico per cui nuotava, in generale.

 

*

 

Il secondo anno di liceo Sousuke lo passa in attesa di qualcosa che tarda ad arrivare: un incidente, un malore improvviso, un infortunio che stroncherebbe la sua carriera definitivamente. La sensazione che la fine sia appena dietro l'angolo lo tormenta continuamente, ma quando rivela i propri timori al coach lui ride e si limita a consigliargli una visita medica.

Ogni dottore che visita gli riporta la stessa diagnosi: sta benissimo, e grazie all'allenamento corretto e all'alimentazione bilanciata è uno dei ragazzi più sani che abbiano mai visitato. La sensazione non scompare immediatamente; lo perseguita, ma si affievolisce piano piano, col passare dei mesi, fino a morire per sempre.

Il coach della Tokitsu lo mette in lizza per due gare alle nazionali: 200 metri stile libero, 200 metri farfalla. Sono i due stili in cui Sousuke si è specializzato.

È il momento più bello della sua vita, e Sousuke sorride, e non può fare a meno di pensare che c'è qualcosa di orribilmente sbagliato in tutto ciò che sta accadendo.

 

*

 

Gli spalti gremiti di persone urlanti sono uno spettacolo che già conosce. Lo stadio in cui si tengono le gare nazionali è solo più grande di ciò a cui è abituato, ma neanche Sousuke può fingere disinteresse di fronte alla piscina olimpionica – immensa, riflette la luce naturale del sole che tocca la superficie dell'acqua attraverso le grande vetrate sul soffitto. Per un momento è inebetito di fronte a quella scena; un compagno di classe lo spintona divertito, sorpreso da quella sua reazione. Il capitano li rimprovera.

Non è solo la bellezza del tutto a lasciarlo a bocca aperta; è come se avesse già visto quel posto, come lo conoscesse già. Come se avesse già notato in quella piscina, in quella situazione.

In una vita passata.

È questa la soluzione che ha trovato per quegli strani dejavù, per quanto il suo animo cinico si rifiuti spesso di accettare la cosa. D'altronde non è altro che un'idea che gli è balzata in testa leggendo un'infinità di pagine su internet: forse in una vita precedente era un ragazzo – o una ragazza? Da piccolo aveva avuto dei dubbi, ma crescendo e sentendo Rin crescere con lui era giunto alla conclusione che si trattasse di un maschio – devoto al nuoto, e forse aveva notato in quello stadio. Troppe cose non coincidevano, ma quale altra spiegazione aveva?

Raggiunge il resto della squadra negli spogliatoi, sottraendosi da quella visione luminosa e immergendosi nella familiarità degli spogliatoi maschili; chiacchiericcio sommesso, agitazione, corpi sudati, atleti che osservano nervosamente i propri cellulari già pronti alla gara in costume e felpa. È una routine con cui ha imparato a convivere; l'unica cosa che vorrebbe fare nella vita.

\- Gli scout sono qui anche oggi? -

Non può fare a meno di ascoltare la conversazione tra membri di una squadra avversaria alle sue spalle, mentre si sveste.

\- Sì. Per molti è l'ultima occasione perchè un'università li noti. -

Ripone il borsone nell'armadietto e lo chiude. Anche lui fa parte di quei “molti”; è già stato contattato da qualche università, ma una competizione a livello nazionale è tutt'altra faccenda. Si volta con gli occhialini e la cuffia in mano e sta per avvisare il capitano che è pronto quando qualcosa attira la sua attenzione.

È una sensazione complessa, quella che prova. Il ragazzo è lì, seduto su una panchina, lo sguardo basso mentre l'amico seduto accanto a lui gli mormora qualcosa. Lo vede, e un istante dopo sfugge alla sua attenzione – non ha niente di anomalo, niente che attiri lo sguardo, eppure a Sousuke basta che entri nel suo campo visivo perchè la sensazione che ci sia qualcosa di sbagliato in lui torni a farsi sentire. Gli si avvicina appena nonostante il suo corpo suggerisca il contrario; si ferma a pochi passi da dov'è seduto, la salivazione azzerata e le mani sudate.

Non dovrebbe essere lì. E non dovrebbe esserci neanche Sousuke.

\- Nanase. -

Il ragazzo alza la testa appena sorpreso, seguito dal suo amico; nel momento stesso in cui lo fa, Sousuke indietreggia. C'è qualcosa nei suoi occhi, qualcosa che non c'è mai stato prima – poco importa che sia letteralmente la prima volta che lo vede in vita sua. Conosce il suo nome, sa da dove viene, sa perchè i suoi occhi sono più spenti del solito, assenti.

È perchè Rin non è con loro.

Il passo successivo è la fuga. Qualcosa nel ragazzo lo inquieta terribilmente – la sua stessa esistenza, comprende mentre scappa a rotta di collo lungo il corridoio che dovrebbe riportarlo alla piscina. Deve allontanarsi da lui, avvisare il capitano che non può nuotare in quelle condizioni, non se Nanase e l'Iwatobi gareggeranno contro di lui.

Non è mai successo, e non deve succedere.

Solo a metà della sua corsa si rende conto di due cose: chiunque avesse attorno è scomparso – i suoi compagni, i membri delle altre squadre, Haruka Nanase – e soprattutto l'intero stadio sembra avvolto in un silenzio innaturale. Si appoggia piano alla parete più vicina e respira, cercando di calmare il battito del proprio cuore. Si affaccia per controllare la piscina, per chiamare aiuto, per capire.

È sera.

Gli spalti sono vuoti.

Il rumore dei suoi piedi nudi rieccheggia in tutto l'ambiente, e Sousuke muove solo qualche passo – troppo stupito per spingersi più in là del dovuto. Era giorno fino a pochi istanti prima; quello stadio era pieno fino a pochi momenti prima. Si accovaccia a terra e si stringe la testa tra le mani; è un incubo. Deve esserlo.

Chiude gli occhi e gli stringe, e prega di svegliarsi.

Una mano si poggia sulla sua spalla destra, vi abbandona una carezza leggera.

\- Apri gli occhi. -

Obbedisce, più per istinto che per volontà propria; si volta di scatto per vedere chi sia alle sue spalle, ma ovviamente lo stadio continua a essere vuoto. Ha appena il tempo di rimettersi in piedi e valutare le proprie opzioni prima di sentire lo sciabordio dell'acqua, nella piscina alla sua sinistra.

Qualcuno sta nuotando, allontanandosi da lui per raggiungere la parte opposta della vasca. Sousuke si ferma a fissare quella forma perfetta come ipnotizzato; sa di chi si tratta, ma non ha il coraggio di ammetterlo a sé stesso. La verità fa paura.

Fuori è buio, e il silenzio la fa da padrone, e Rin nuota verso la meta senza di lui.

Sa già cosa accadrà. Lo ha già visto accadere una volta, in un'altra vita. A pochi metri dal traguardo, Rin avrà un malore; inizierà a rallentare, le sue falcate si faranno più faticose e meno eleganti. Arrivato al traguardo, si aggrapperà al cemento e scivolerà più volte nell'acqua prima di riuscire ad allontanarsi.

Non vuole che vada così. Non l'ha mai voluto.

Sta correndo prima ancora di rendersene conto; prima o poi dovrà fermarsi, perchè non può raggiungerlo in piscina. Non può raggiungerlo in acqua.

\- RIN! -

Un'unica lacrima scende sulla sua guancia, e il terreno gli manca sotto i piedi. Un rumore forte lo spaventa a morte; è l'ultima cosa che sente prima di cadere in acqua ad occhi chiusi.

Rin rallenta la sua corsa.

 

*

 

\- Apri gli occhi. -

Sousuke obbedisce.

È su un aereo in volo. Era alle nazionali fino a pochi istanti prima; a vincere il primo posto nella batteria dei 200 metri a farfalla, o a rivivere un incubo. Non ne è sicuro: sembra siano passati mesi da quel giorno. Più ci pensa e più realizza che dev'essere così: ricordi del suo coach che lo informa che un'università all'estero lo ha contattato e lo vuole nella sua squadra tornano non appena inizia a svegliarsi un po' di più, e la mente si fa chiara quanto il cielo fuori dal suo finestrino.

Fuori è l'alba, e il sole illumina il volto stanco di Sousuke di tinte rosa e arancioni. Sbatte le palpebre una, due volte. In qualche ora sarà a Sidney, Australia. È lì che si trova l'università che ha chiesto di lui.

Si stiracchia appena e sbadiglia, grattandosi una guancia. Il sedile accanto al suo è vuoto, ma c'è posata sopra uno zaino; il suo compagno di viaggio dev'essersi alzato per andare in bagno. Non ricorda esattamente che faccia abbia. Sembra che abbia dormito per un'eternità.

Sta ancora guardando fuori dal finestrino quando lui torna, e se non fosse per quei capelli che attirano il suo sguardo non appena si siede forse non lo noterebbe; ma lo fa, e si volta, e rimane a fissarlo a lungo.

Rin sorride. Sistema le maniche del suo maglione e gli sorride, e gli occhiali da sole che tirano indietro i suoi capelli rischiano di cadere mentre si sporge appena in avanti. È stato Sousuke a regalargli quegli occhiali: se ne ricorda appena li vede. Così come si ricorda di Rin.

Continua a non parlare, e si sistema sul seggiolino, e si porta le mani al volto.

Sa cosa sta per accadere. L'ha sempre saputo.

\- Non fare quella faccia. Di solito quello che piange sono io. -

Sousuke annuisce. Se Rin gli chiedesse di smettere di piangere lo farebbe; ma non in quel momento. Non allora. Deve lasciare che pianga, perchè in seguito non potrà più farlo.

Decide che si scuserà un'altra volta.

La mano sinistra di Rin si posa sulla sua e Sousuke la stringe, ed è un piccolo miracolo. Si volta a fissarlo, ad ammirarlo in quella luce fuori dal mondo. I suoi capelli, la forma dei suoi occhi sottili, la curvatura delle sue labbra quasi sempre piegata in un sorriso mai gentile, mai malizioso: Rin è bellissimo, e Sousuke non gliel'ha mai detto abbastanza. E forse non potrà più farlo.

\- Cos'è...tutto questo? -

Vorrebbe chiedergli altro. Vorrebbe chiedergli di rimanere, ma non può. Quindi meglio che ponga domande sensate, finchè può.

\- Un'altra occasione. Un modo per vedere come sarebbe stata la tua vita se non ci fossi stato io. - Risponde Rin. Le sue dita carezzano l'interno del palmo della mano di Sousuke; quando lui la apre vi si posano contro, la solleticano. - Tre mesi fa ti ho chiesto di venire a Sidney con me. Ero così contento che mi avessi risposto di sì, dopo due anni di relazione a distanza. Ero così felice di riaverti con me. -

Sousuke annuisce. Ricorda la voce di Rin che gli chiede di svegliarsi nel bel mezzo della notte, roca a causa del sonno; lo ricorda mentre gli chiede di seguirlo in Australia.

Ricorda di avergli risposto di sì con gli occhi ancora chiusi e di averlo sentito illuminarsi e sorridere senza bisogno di guardarlo, e ricorda il bacio che Rin gli ha stampato sulle labbra subito dopo. E si sporge a baciarlo di nuovo.

Rin non protesta.

\- Non ho mai avuto paura di prendere l'aereo. - Sussurra contro le sue labbra. - Forse quando ero piccolo, le prime due o tre volte. Ma ora? Che idea stupida, che un incidente potesse capitare proprio a noi. Che grandissima stronzata... -

\- Non dire niente. - Sousuke singhiozza. Si alza dal proprio posto, si getta su Rin; lo spazio è minuscolo, ma non importa. Deve averlo addosso. Deve sentirlo accanto a sé. Deve toccarlo finchè può, sfiorare le sue guance e ripetergli quanto lo ama finchè le parole non perdono il loro significato.

Non l'ha mai fatto abbastanza quando era ancora vivo.

\- Sono... - Anche Rin piange, ora; fatica a trovare le parole. - Sono così felice che tu sia salvo. Che tu sia stato fortunato. -

\- MA IO NON VOLEVO ESSERLO! - Urla, ma nessuno si volta a guardarli. Nessuno tenta di separarli. Tutti i passeggeri non sono che frutto della sua mente; tutto quel mondo è frutto della sua mente. E anche Rin. - Sarei...sarei dovuto morire su quell'aereo con te... -

Afferra il polso di Rin e lo solleva dal suo posto, trascinandolo tra i sedili verso la coda dell'aereo. Rin si dimena appena.

\- Cosa stai facendo? -

\- Dobbiamo trovare un modo per andarcene. - Dichiara. Una hostess gli si para davanti, ma Sousuke sbatte le ciglia – e quando riapre gli occhi, l'hostess è scomparsa.

\- Non cambierà niente. - Risponde Rin. - Non è servito a nulla immaginare la tua vita senza di me, e non servirà a nulla tentare di scappare. Non è reale. -

Scuote la testa, e abbassa la maniglia del vano cargo, ma è chiusa e rifiuta di aprirsi. - Sta zitto. - Borbotta, a denti stretti. Fa dietrofront per dirigersi verso la cabina di pilotaggio.

\- La troverai chiusa, perchè deve andare così. - Per un momento ignora l'ennesima protesta di Rin, ma poi lui si allontana di scatto e si libera, e lo afferra per il colletto della maglia. - VUOI ASCOLTARMI?! -

Sousuke lo osserva attentamente. È così arrabbiato. È così difficile credere che si tratti solo del ricordo che ha di Rin, e non del vero Rin.

\- Sono morto, Sousuke! - Gli urla contro. - MORTO! Devi accettarlo ed andare avanti. Svegliati da questo coma! Apri gli occhi! -

Sousuke scuote la testa. Non può farlo; non vuole. Vuole essere egoista. Vuole rimanere lì con lui.

Un hostess corre loro contro e li attraversa, come non esistessero; sta avvisando i passeggeri che gli scossoni che stanno accusando sono causati da una leggera turbolenza improvvisa, ma sanno tutti che non è così. Sousuke quasi sorride: sono stati gli ultimi momenti della sua vita, eppure li ricorda così chiaramente.

Vede se stesso seduto al posto che ha abbandonato. Si guarda mentre il Sousuke dei suoi ricordi si volta verso Rin – ma Rin dorme, e la voce dell'hostess non l'ha svegliato. Non si sveglierà mai.

\- Non ti ho mai detto addio. -

Sta piangendo. Non può evitarlo, e non vuole.

\- Puoi farlo ora. -

Annuisce appena. Quando apre gli occhi Rin è scomparso: è seduto al suo posto, dov'era quando l'aereo di tratta lunga Tokyo-Sidney è precipitato. È seduto dove è morto.

Sousuke raggiunge il se stesso dei ricordi e lo sostituisce, sedendosi al suo posto. L'aereo ha già perso un centinaio di metri di quota, ma non importa. Questa volta è tranquillo. Questa volta sa già cosa deve accadere.

L'ha sempre saputo.

\- Rin. - Lo scuote appena. - Rin, apri gli occhi. -

Rin lo fa. Ha sempre amato lo sguardo di Rin appena sveglio; è lucido, tiene gli occhi appena aperti e li fissa sul suo volto e ogni muscolo del suo volto sembra sorridere. Stringe di nuovo la sua mano.

\- Sei la persona più forte che conosca. -

\- Ti amo. -

Rin sorride di nuovo. Il suo dito indice si posa sulla fedina all'anulare sinistro di Sousuke, gemella della sua.

\- Anch'io. -

L'aereo si inclina pericolosamente in avanti; le mascherine d'emergenza cadono dal soffitto, ma Sousuke le ignora. Esistono solo lui e Rin.

\- Non avrei mai pensato che sarei morto in mare. -

\- Se questa volta sopravvivi torna da me. -

Rin scuote la testa. Lascia che le lacrime scorrano libere.

\- Non tornerò. -

Sousuke lo sa, ma fa male comunque. Un male tremendo. Non può vivere senza di lui: ha visto come sarebbe la sua vita se così fosse. Una vita vuota e insensata, priva di tutto ciò che Rin rappresenta: coraggio, determinazione, passione. Amore.

\- Devi vivere anche per me, va bene? -

Sousuke annuisce. Il magone gli impedisce di dire alcunchè.

I motori dell'aereo si spengono.

\- Ti amo. -

Il rumore della turbina che da gli ultimi segni di vita lo paralizza sul posto. La voce di Rin lo riporta a sé.

\- Anch'io. -

Il mare li circonda, li inghiotte, li uccide.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Non c'è una parte del suo corpo che non faccia male. Sousuke respira; e non appena lo fa, il rumore del monitor alla sua sinistra aumenta in forza e intensità.

È vivo.

 

\- Apri gli occhi, Sousuke. -

Obbedisce, per Rin.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeeee questa fic segna l'inizio (per me) della seconda Week della mia vita (la prima fu la JeanMarco, un anno e mezzo fa).  
> Spero vi sia piaciuta e che vorrete continuare a seguirmi per gli altri prompt che cercherò di fillare al meglio (?)  
> La storia ha elementi di alcuni dei miei film preferiti: Vanilla Sky, Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind...e per la cronaca, è stata una delle pochissime storie che mi abbiano fatta piangere durante la stesura. Sono debole. Debolissima. E c'era eyeliner sbavato ovunque. Un disastro.  
> Altro che Rin.  
> (E approposito, auguri anche al mio piccinino!)  
> Ci vediamo al prossimo day! 
> 
> -Joice


End file.
